


Разгадка символов

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [29]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Разгадка символов

Бэтонн. Прови выдал ей всю информацию, которую только имел об этой планете. Крошка Сью нещадно пыталась найти хоть что-то, что могло бы помочь ей расшифровать эти символы. Посланники исчезли, забрав из своего убежища все вещи, но оставили эти непонятные рисунки у входа. Они ушли куда-то, и Крошка Сью должна была их найти. Столько вводных, означающих неизвестные им данные. Она вздохнула и вышла со своего корабля.

В центре поля новенькая, с которой Сью еще не познакомилась, тренировалась со световым мечом. Шарро хорошо отзывалась о ней, что было ей несвойственно. Скорее всего, это означало, что Пиа и вправду неплохой человек.

\- Эй, – раздался голос со спины. – Неужели решила выйти на свежий воздух?

\- Это ненадолго, – Шарро остановилась рядом со Сью. – Надо дальше искать. Должно быть что-то, что я упускаю.

\- Может быть, что это вымышленный язык. Ты пробовала совмещать известные нам символы?

Мысль о собственном языке Посланников проходила Крошке в голову. Она сравнивала эти символы с теми, что были на их одежде, но ни один из них не походил на другой, хоть они и были нарисованы одним и тем же.

\- Мы должны их найти, – решительно сказала Сью, на что Шарро лишь кивнула.

\- Иди, познакомься с новенькой, пока снова не скрылась на корабле, – бросила она, идя в другую сторону.

\- А у тебя что? – крикнула ей вслед Сью.

\- Все еще пусто, но команда Амори проверяет одну зацепку.

Крошка Сью еще немного постояла и, дождавшись, когда Пиа закончит, решилась к ней подойти. Вблизи внешний вид девушки чем-то напоминал ей Посланников: темные короткие волосы были заколоты по бокам, под глазами красовались два небольших белых камня, а разноцветные губы выдавали в Пие неместную.

\- Ты Пиа, верно? – она была почти на две головы выше Сью. – Мое имя Крошка Сью.

\- Очень приятно, Сью, – Пиа склонила голову. – Я слышала, ты ищешь Посланников, верно? – Крошка посмотрела на нее удивленным взглядом. – Мне Айко сказала.

\- Да, Посланники. Сейчас пытаюсь расшифровать их символы. Я думаю, что в них зашифрованы координаты того места, куда они отправились. Ну, или того, куда приходить другим.

\- Я могу посмотреть? – в глазах Пии была заинтересованность.

\- Конечно, пойдем.

Пиа напоминала Крошке Сью маленького ребенка, впервые попавшего на улицу. Девушка рассматривала каждую деталь их базы, пока они шли до корабля. Хоть она и не первый день здесь, но было такое чувство, будто она каждый раз замечает что-то новое. Войдя на корабль, Сью просит Прови показать символы. Уставшая от одного их вида, Сью опустилась в кресло.

\- Прови искал их в своей базе, но не смог найти ничего похожего, – начала она. – Я перерыла все наши старые документы, но тоже ничего не нашла.

\- Ты и не найдешь, – спокойно произнесла Пиа. – Это смесь разных символов, в том числе и джедайских. Смотри, – Пиа указала пальцем в один из символов на голограмме. – Это символ Бенду. Обозначает объединение или цифру восемь. А вот этот, – она указала на соседний с ним символ. – На сай-бисти означает «двадцать шесть».

\- То есть, это действительно координаты? – получив кивок, Сью улыбнулась. – Отлично, это сдвигает нас с мертвой точки. Ты сможешь расшифровать остальные?

\- Думаю, да. Остальные символы похожи на смесь старого подвида языка биммини и нагай, это значительно усложняет задачу, но я справлюсь.

\- Отлично, – Сью, не переставая улыбаться, перевела взгляд на голограмму.


End file.
